The band fight!
by Freeze Royalty 0.0
Summary: the bands clash! rin is playing hard to get. sango is being felt on. ayame likes to have races. and kagome is almost in love? what going on!


I own nothing!

Rin and her friends were not that popular but well known. They were known because of their cool and brave attitudes. There was kagome, silent and graceful. She is usually leaning against something with her head in a book or watching things going on. When she was needed she helped. Then there was ayame, the happy and social one. She was easy to talk to and happy until you get her mad. Then there is sango, she is the feisty and tough one. And then there is rin! The tough, loud mouth, brave and loyal. These girls were a band that never really performed in front of anyone. Their enemies were four other boys. Koga, miroku, inuyasha, and sesshomaru. They were over the chart popular because they were a band who performed on every pep rally. Today was the day they were going to be noticed. It was the day of the of the talent show try outs! :R :} :] :? : :/ :

Okay! As you all know the talent show tryouts are today! I can't wait! We will have the try outs throughout eighth period! Rin looked around. But for now we have eight minutes until the period is over. I have been recently informed that we should be in the gym to listen to a little show. Well let's get going. We walked through five hallways until reaching the gym. On the stage was the band "Hades" which meant god of the underworld. They were about to perform. Oh great. A boy with black hair in a high ponytail stepped up. What's up students! We are here to perform so enjoy!

A base guitar started. Then the drums came in along with a keyboard, then lead guitar. The lights were off.

_We all know how the time changes_

_The darkness swallows us up in death_

_Growling at the sky silently_

_Let's go into death together_

_You live alone in the night_

_Feeding on sadness_

_Feeding on MADNESS! ( light come on)_

_IN THE NIGHT WE LIVE! FEEDING ON EMOTIONS SILENTLY THINKING OF THE END!_

_SWALLOWED IN HATE AND CONSUMED BY DARKNESS!_

_We all know how time flies by_

_The darkness swallows us up in death_

_Growling at the sky silently!_

_Let's go into death together_

_You live alone in the night_

_Feeding on lives_

_Feeding on deathly MINDS!_

_Grrr…_

_Ahhhhh!_

_Ummm!_

_Ohh!_

_We all are going into darkness._

The song was now over. Sesshomaru had on his emotionless face even after singing that song and playing his lead guitar. His half brother pointed at us and laughed. Then a teacher stepped on stage. If anyone wants to perform now you can. These are a part of try outs. Rin looked around, sango grinned at her other friends. Let's go! The girls ran to their lockers and came back. Ayame already had her drum set it was back stage. The girls were now set up. Hey everyone! We are Angel Poison! We are going to perform for you! Don't be surprised!

_I dance around this empty house tear us down throw you out!_

_Screaming down the has _

_Spinning all around and now we fall_

_Pictures framing up the past you're taunting smirk behind a glass_

_This museum full of ash once a tickle now a rash!_

_This used to be a fun house!_

_But now it's full of evil clowns!_

_It's time to start to the count down!_

_I'm going to burn it down, down, down_

_I'm going to burn it down_

_9, 8,7, 654, 3, 2, 1 fun!_

_Echoes knocking on locked doors_

_All the laughter from before_

_I'd rather live out on the street then in this haunted memory_

_I've called the movers I've called the maids_

_We'll try to exorcise this place_

_Drag my mattress through yard _

_Crumble tumble house of cards!_

_This used to be a fun house!_

_But now it's full of evil clowns!_

_It's time to start the count down!_

_I'm going to burn it down, down, down (repeat)_

_9,8, 7, 654, 3,2 ,1 fun_

_Oh! I'm crawling through the doggy doors _

_My key don't fit my life no more_

_I'll change the drapes _

_I'll break the plates!_

_I'll find a new place! Burn this sucker down!_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do (repeat 4) da, da, da, da, da!_

_9, 8, 7,654,3,2,1 fun_

We had to stop there for now because time was simply going down. Amazing! The students and teachers started to clap. Yells and cat calls erupted trough out the gym. Kagome folded up her keyboard equipment. Sango tuned her guitar then put it in its case. Ayame called her mom's waiters and movers to come get her drum set. Rin looked at her guitar. Wiping off her guitar and putting it in the case, voices and steps got closer. Hey low-lives, said a inuyasha. Kagome sat back and started reading. Rin got up. What do you want, doggy? What? Inuyasha. Get to the point. We want a little bet! What kind of bet? If we win the talent show you guys will be our slaves for a month. We are going to win, said sango carelessly. Is that it? Nope, said miroku. Whoever loses has to run around campus with nothing on except their underwear! They also have to go on a date with anyone of our choice! Ayame jumped up. We accept! Kagome stood. So if we win what will you guys do? We will do what we just said. Okay then. You're on. Oh yeah just to let you all know. Kagome is very competitive and a great keyboardist, singer, and dancer. It is best to watch your step, said ayame. Is that supposed to scare us? Ha! You will soon find out!

**Talent show…**

Hey everyone! Welcome to shikon high talent show! For now here is Hades!

The boys got on stage and started their song.

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>There will be no rules tonight If there were we'd break 'em Nothing's gonna stop us now Let's get down to it<br>Nervous hands and anxious smiles I can feel you breathing This is right where we belong Turn up the music  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh<br>This is the dance for all the lovers Takin' a chance for one another Finally it's our time now  
>These are the times that we'll remember Breaking the city's heart together Finally it's our time now, it's our time now<br>This is more than just romance It's an endless summer I can feel the butterflies Leading me through it  
>Take my heart, I'll take your hand As we're falling under This is an addiction girl Let's give in to it<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>This is the dance for all the lovers Takin' a chance for one another Finally it's our time now<br>These are the times that we'll remember Breaking the city's heart together Finally it's our time now, it's our time now  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, now<br>It's a dance Get up, come on brothers Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>This is the dance for all the lovers Takin' a chance for one another Finally it's our time now<br>These are the times that we'll remember B-b-breaking the city's heart together Finally it's our time now  
>It's our time now (It's our time now) It's our time now (It's our time now)<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Finally it's our time now

The crowd went wild even tearing at the stage. Then the girls came on. Now it's time for ANGEL POISEN!

Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood! Miss "No way, It's all good", it didn't slow me down Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated! Look, I'm still around...  
>Pretty pretty please! Don't you ever ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty pretty please If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me.<br>You're so mean (Your so mean) When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head (In the head) Make them like you instead So complicated, look how we all make it! Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game it's enough! I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same. Oh, pretty pretty please Don't you ever ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty pretty please If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me  
>The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer So cool in line, and we try try try, But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?<br>Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please! Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty pretty please If you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me Yeaaahhh...! You are perfect, you're perfect! Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me.

The crowd was silent until a loud cheer went through the room. The people pushed down the guards that just got in barrack positions. They yelled "ANGEL POISEN! WE LOVE YOU!" they went on for two straight minutes. They all asked for anchors too. They passed the boys. They all were in awe and crying. Sesshomaru was looking at the girls his eye twitching. I will not be your slave. Oh, you won't? No. ok, would you risk being a man of his word and losing everyone's respect. Sesshomaru looked right into rin's eyes. He could kill this weak human, but he couldn't something told him not to. Okay then I will do it. Now who will be your master? Inuyasha and kagome, Ayame and koga. Sesshomaru and rin. Sango with miroku. Okay then it's settled. We will start tomorrow.

Next day…

Rin has gone through a thousand arguments with sesshomaru to go get her some water. He finally gave up and went. Ayame was making koga message her feet. miroku had to do sango's homework. while kagome read her stack of books. aren't you going to make me do anything? No. Why? Why would i make you do something you don't want to do. If i don't do something it will be all a waste. You can play a song on your guitar. Really, is that it? Yes. Inuyasha got his bass guitar and started playing the bass guitar cover for Thousand enemies by Girls Dead Monster. kagome started to sing. as her soft voice drifted( go to youtube and listen to thousand of enemies! it's great!:) over the room inuyasha grinned. Some how she made herself a seat beside Inuyasha. when the song was over she went back to reading. Why don't you sing more often? My voice is not something i like. IT'S BEAUTIFUL. What did you say? It's beautiful. Thankyou, but i will stay as keyboaardist. he leaned closer to her. Why do you not like you voice? it is not graceful like rin's. So! It has harmony! It doesn't matter if Rin has a graceful voice. Inuyasha got closer to her. so close he could smell her flower sent. he leaned closer then he...

**sorry to end it here! i feel so evil! pleeze forgive me! on to the next chapter! did i mention that i own nothing?**


End file.
